RGM-79K9 GM Sniper K9
|image=GM_Sniper_K9_-_Front.png |transformable=No |production=Custom |usage=Sniper |type=Suit |designation=RGM-79K9 |OfficialName=GM Sniper K9 |archetype=RGM-79SP GM Sniper II |era=Build Fighters |series=Gundam Build Fighters~17 |manufacturer=Mario Renato |operator=Julio Renato, Mario Renato |pilot=Julio Renato |armaments=2 x Beam Gun 2 x Beam Saber Heat Knife |SpecEquip=K9 Dog Pack EXAM System |OptionalEquip=Beam Sniper Rifle Sniper Rifle Full Burnern Machine Gun Shield }} The RGM-79K9 GM Sniper K9 is a custom mobile suit and variant of the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II. Appearing in the Gundam Build Fighters anime series, the unit is built by the Renato Brothers and primarily controlled by Julio Renato. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II from the Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, this Gunpla is armed with two beam sabers, two different beam sniper rifles, two beam guns, a shield, a machine gun and a knife. GM Sniper K9's backpack can transform into the K9 Dog Pack, a four-legged support unit that can mount one of the sniper rifle as its head and act as a self-propelled artillery. The K9 Dog Pack also carries an APC for covert operations. The suit is also equipped with the EXAM System. Armaments ;*Beam Sniper Rifle :A heavily customized rifle with a significantly modified stock and barrel. The stock can be folded and mount directly onto the K9 Dog Pack without the need of additional parts. ;*Sniper Rifle :A slightly modified version of GM Sniper II's sniper rifle. Due to its modification, it now functions as a beam weapon instead of a solid-projectile weapon. ;*Beam Gun :The GM Sniper K9 carries two pistol-sized beam guns that are stored in holsters mounted on the hips. The beam guns provide the GM Sniper K9 access to rapid, close-to-medium range attacks. ;*Beam Saber :The GM Sniper K9 is equipped with two beam sabers as its primary close combat weapon. The sabers are stored in a recharge rack located on the rear skirt armor. ;*Heat Knife :A combat knife stored on the right shoulder, its blade is super-heated to cut through the armor of enemy units' easily. ;*Full Burnern Machine Gun ;*Shield System Features ;*K9 Dog Pack :Also known as "Hound", the backpack has four articulated legs that act as AMBAC and multi-direction verniers when attached to the gunpla. It can be detached into a four-legged support unit (self-propelled artillery) that can mount the beam sniper rifle as its head. However, despite having highly articulated joints, during the fight with Meijin, the K9 used rolling/hovering functions to move around, possibly due to the urban terrain and stability reasons. In addition, the K9 Dog Pack can detach a hovering APC that carries eight 1/144 Zeon soldier figures, known as the Bloodhound team, for covert operations, such as planting bombs on the enemy Gunpla. Should the main mobile suit be destroyed, the Dog Pack can continue fighting independently. ;*EXAM System :GM Sniper K9's trump card, the Renato Brothers do not activate it unless necessary. In the original story, it is used to fight against Newtypes by giving normal pilot reaction times similar to Newtype, but in GBF, it greatly improves the suit's response and speed. When the system is in use, the head camera will turn red. History The GM Sniper K9 makes its debut in the first round of the Top 16 Battle, piloted by the Renato Brothers. It battles with Abigorbine, piloted by Luang Dallara. At first the Abigorbine is seen to be in the upper hand in close combat. However when the GM Sniper K9 attacks with its handguns, the Abigorbine's joints suddenly explodes, leaving it defenseless, which lets the GM Sniper K9 destroy it. During the next battle, the GM Sniper K9 battles against the PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing, piloted by Meijin Kawaguchi. The GM Sniper K9 is attacked by the Kämpfer Amazing as it attacks all of the GM Sniper K9's possible locations. The GM Sniper K9 then separates its K9 Dog Pack then sends it down the building it was positioned in. After the K9 Dog Pack arrives at its position, the GM Sniper K9 starts its sniping attacks against the Kämpfer Amazing. The Kämpfer Amazing tries to attack the GM Sniper K9 head on, which makes it attack the Kämpfer Amazing with its sniper rifle, but the Kämpfer Amazing's armor is able to defend against the GM Sniper K9's beam attack from its sniper rifle. Then from the behind, the K9 Dog Pack attacks the Kämpfer Amazing, which makes its Beam Rifle and right leg weapon container. The Kämpfer Amazing then attacks with its Rocket Launcher, where the GM Sniper K9 retreats from its sniping position and land onto the ground. With its deadly dual attack tactics with the K9 Dog Pack, and through the use of wire traps, the GM Sniper K9 forces the Kämpfer Amazing to retreat and hide in a broken facility. The K9 Dog Pack then sends out a container on its back to the facility's location, sending in the Bloodhound Squad to plant bombs onto the Kämpfer Amazing's joints, then detonating it. GM Sniper K9 then heads into the facility, but then is attacked by the Kämpfer Amazing, which destroys the GM Sniper K9's sniper rifle. The Kämpfer Amazing is revealed to have put grease onto its joints so that the bombs would slip away easily. The GM Sniper K9 tries to attack with its handguns, but they are destroyed. The Kämpfer Amazing then attacks with its beam saber, which the GM Sniper K9 dodges and activates its EXAM System, raising its performance output. The GM Sniper K9 rapidly attacks with its beam sabers, while having the K9 Dog Pack giving support it from the side, rendering the Kämpfer Amazing heavily damaged. The Kämpfer Amazing then reaches out for the right leg weapon container it had dropped before, taking out its 5-barrel Gatling Gun and attacks with it. The GM Sniper K9 becomes destroyed due to the attack. The K9 Dog Pack which was hiding tries to attack, but it is also destroyed from the Kämpfer Amazing's Beam Rifle attack. Picture Gallery GM Sniper K9.png Gmsniperk9boxart.jpg|High Grade Build Fighters 1/144 GM Sniper K9 box art HG K9 Dog Pack.jpg|High Grade Build Custom 1/144 K9 Dog Pack box art GMSK9-03.jpg|The GM Sniper K9 aimed the beam guns at Kämpfer Amazing during the battle. EXAM Sniper.jpg|The EXAM GM Sniper K9 with Kämpfer Amazing during the battle. Kampfer Amazing vs GM Sniper K9.jpg|GM Sniper K9 vs Kampfer Amazing K9 Pack.jpg|K9 Dog Pack GM Sniper K9 Visor Above.jpg|GM Sniper K9 Visor Open GM Sniper K9 Visor Down.jpg|GM Sniper K9 Visor Closed GM Sniper K9 Sniping position.jpg|GM Sniper K9 Sniper Rifle Type 1 GM Sniper K9 Sniping Position Front.jpg|GM Sniper K9 Sniper Rifle Type 2 GM Sniper K9 Sniping Position above.jpg|GM Sniper K9 sniping from above building GM Sniper K9 EXAM Activated.jpg|GM Sniper K9 EXAM system activated GM Sniper K9 Beam Sabers.jpg|GM Sniper K9 Beam Sabers GM Sniper K9 Assaults.jpg|GM Sniper K9 attacks GM Sniper K9 and K9 Pack.jpg|GM Sniper K9 and K9 Pack GM Sniper K9 Aiming.jpg|GM Sniper K9 Aiming Close-Up Trivia *The name K9 is an abbreviation and homophone of canine such as assistance dog, guard dog and police dog. *The K9 Dog Pack's ability to turn into a quadruped form is likely a nod towards the various units of the same nature in Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny, like the BuCUE, LaGOWE, and namely the Gaia Gundam which also could transform from two legs to four legs. *Ironically, the Renato brothers made both their BuCUE Tank and K9 Dog Pack move by sliding/hovering instead of typical quadruped mobile suit movement. References External Links *GM Sniper K9 on Official Site